Con Suavidad
by Liebed
Summary: Tercer año está acabando y el amenazante futuro universitario no hace más que marear a Kei y a sus amigos. En medio de los últimos días de preparatoria y los sucesos que acarrean, Tsukishima y Yamaguchi deben decidir cuál será su futuro cercano y qué sera de sí mismos y su relación en lo que le sigue a esta etapa de la vida. [Tsukishima/Yamaguchi ;mención de otras parejas]


**_CON SUAVIDAD_**

—¡Acérquense!

La voz de Yamaguchi suena suave en el eco de gimnasio. Los chicos de primero y segundo parecen atraídos a su voz como un imán, tan dóciles que se acercan sin dudarlo por un solo segundo. Tsukishima suele preguntarse por qué hacen eso sin refutar, sobre todo cuando Tadashi es tan poco autoritario que podrían hacer lo que quisieran con él. Nunca lo hacen. Quizás es tan sólo él quien realmente ve eso en Yamaguchi, _hacer lo que quisiera_. Quién sabe.

Kageyama tira entonces de su brazo y lo obliga a formarse junto a él, Hinata y Yamaguchi. Sus lentes se empañan por el calor y el sudor acumulado en el lugar, y es que no importa que tantas ventanas tengan abiertas o cuanto viento entre por la puerta, el aire caliente de primavera se siente y ofusca sin poder evitarlo. Lo nota en los de segundo año, arremangando sus camisetas lo más posible. También los de primer año, dándose aire con sus manos y los abanicos de papel que Tachibana-san, la mánager de primer año, les ha hecho a todos. Incluso en sus compañeros, y el cómo Kageyama intenta amarrar su cabello fallidamente porque, no importa cuanto le ha crecido desde primer año, entre corte y corte aún es insuficiente para amarrarlo completamente; o en Hinata, y como todo lo que hace es salpicarse agua con la botella de agua que Yachi le entrega a él y a todos al comienzo del entrenamiento.

En todos, menos en Yamaguchi, que parece tan sólo ir junto con el ambiente, como si fuera una creación única de la primavera. _Tan_ cálido.

Hinata aplaude una vez entonces, llamando la atención de los de primer año, ensimismados en una conversación entre ellos, y también la de Tsukishima, perdido en su mundo. Kageyama, cruzado de brazos y parado entre Hinata y Yamaguchi, habla.

—Ahora es el fin—suelta de la nada, como si no fueran palabras fuertes para entenderse de la nada. Todos se quedan anonadados, sin entender hasta que Yamaguchi suelta una pequeña risa y da un paso adelante.

—Lo que _Tobio_ quiere decir es que nosotros, los de tercer año, acabaremos el año el próximo mes, por lo que es nuestro retiro.

Tsukishima siente el agrio sabor de las palabras en la boca de Tadashi. Sabe también que Hinata debe estar frunciendo el ceño en ese minuto y apretando su camisa en la parte del pecho, porque le duele como a nadie el retiro del club y terminar de la preparatoria. Incluso Kageyama (a quién Yamaguchi ahora llama por su primer nombre, igual que a Hinata, porque _los años han pasado y han sido amigos durante tantos meses_ ) debe sentirse terriblemente asustado y dolido, temeroso y triste de terminar con todo eso.

Tsukishima, aún si lo niega, también siente lo amargo de terminar con esa etapa, y no poder hacer nada más con ello.

—¡No pongan esas caras! —Yamaguchi suelta de inmediato. Junta sus manos y sonríe, acercándose un poco más a sus _kouhai_ —Estos años han sido muy preciados y hemos sido muy felices con ustedes, así que esperamos que ustedes lo hayan sido con nosotros también.

Las caras de los menores parecen afligidas en dolor y tristeza, se dice Kei. Le recuerda hace un año o dos, cuando Daichi-san se retiró y Ennoshita-san tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas por ser nombrado capitán, y cuando Ennoshita-san se retiró, y abrazó a Yamaguchi tan fuerte que las lágrimas dejaron de salir. Los recuerdos, se dice.

Yamaguchi nombra entonces al nuevo capitán, animándole con que lo hará increíble. Kageyama también nombra al nuevo vice-capitán, sin tanto sentimiento o palabras de por medio, pero abrazándolo con tanta firmeza que Kei cree oír los huesos del chico rasgarse un poco. No sabe cuándo o dónde consiguió tanta fuerza y _tantas emociones._

Al final, cuando se despiden y agradecen, todos se abrazan. Hinata apretándolos a todos, sin importar que tenga _kouhais_ que le sacan dos cabezas o más. Kageyama les da palmadas en la espalda a todos. Tadashi, por su parte, les dedica palabras, y hasta Kei les otorga alguna clase de contacto físico.

Mientras los cuatro alumnos de tercero toman su camino a casa, comiendo los bollos de carne que siempre compran donde Ukai, Hinata llora un poco, Kageyama se traga el llanto y Tsukishima mantiene una mano en el hombro de Yamaguchi, quién suelta unas cuantas lágrimas de cuando en cuando.

….

—¿Qué piensan hacer ahora?

El sofocante calor de primavera se ha ido para dar paso al ahogador calor de verano. Tsukishima puede oler las sandías y los girasoles desde la sala de la casa de Hinata, donde todos ellos están sentados mientras una canción de _The Weeknd_ suena desde la reproducción aleatoria de _Spotify_ en el teléfono de Hinata.

La pregunta de Yachi queda en el aire por unos segundos. Ella mira al techo, tirada en el piso al lado de Kageyama, quien mantiene un brazo rodeando a Hinata, sentado al otro lado de él. Tsukishima los encuentra un poco estúpidos, fundidos en tal cercanía física cuando se habían acabado tres botellas de agua y estaban tentados de sacarse la ropa por el calor. Aun así, ellos no se alejan en ningún momento.

—Quiero seguir jugando—pronuncia Kageyama, apretando un poco el abrazo alrededor del pequeño cuerpo de Hinata.

—Yo igual—dice Hinata, y como si buscaran calor en el cuerpo del otro, acuesta su cabeza en el hombro de Kageyama.

Tsukishima repasa todas las veces que ellos discutieron y pelearon en los pasados tres años. Se pregunta cómo personalidades tan distintas y volátiles a su manera son capaces de quedarse juntos y mantenerse pegados en todo momento. Recuerda los gritos en los partidos, las peleas en los campamentos y los tirones de pelo en las prácticas. Recuerda también los choques de manos, de puños y celebraciones. Recuerda, entonces, las veces que Yamaguchi y él los encontraron besándose en la puerta del gimnasio y todos los abrazos al ganar los partidos. No tiene dudas entonces.

—Quiero estudiar—susurra Tadashi, con su voz pequeña y suave, esa que ocupaba en cada práctica desde que se volvió capitán. Tiene los ojos cerrados y el hombro pegado al hombro de Kei. La pecosa piel descubierta de sus brazos tocando sin escrúpulos la tela amarillenta de su camisa. Tsukishima se siente estúpido entonces, aún si es sólo un poco, y se pregunta con qué derecho iba juzgando tan deliberadamente a Kageyama y Hinata cuando entiende perfectamente por qué se quedan siempre juntos.

Ah, el contacto.

—¿Qué planeas estudiar, Tadashi? —pregunta Hinata, y Tsukishima realmente no entiende en qué minuto él accedió a estar en las vidas de esas personas, en qué momento todo se volvió tan íntimo entre ellos que ya nadie usaba los apellidos (excepto /y con/ Tsukishima), que juntaban dinero entre todos para comprar frituras y que pasaban las tardes en la casa de Hinata. La distancia que los dividía y separaba en una primera instancia, cuando se conocieron, se acabó tan rápido y fácil que incluso se consideraban _amigos._

Ah, se repitió Kei, el contacto.

Yamaguchi abre los ojos y se encoge de hombros. Hinata ríe entonces, asintiendo, diciendo que tampoco se hace una idea de que estudiar o de dónde porque lo único que quiere hacer es seguir jugando en una universidad. Yachi entonces habla de sus propias aspiraciones, queriendo estudiar en la universidad de Tokio, a la cual Kageyama quiere entrar también. Tsukishima se burla entonces sobre cómo nunca entraría con sus calificaciones, lo que termina en Kageyama soltando a Hinata para pararse y golpear a Tsukishima, volcando la botella del agua en el proceso mientras la reproducción aleatoria hace de las suyas y ahora suena una canción de ese grupo coreano que Kei cree reconocer como _BTS_ (¿o era _TBS?_ No lo sabe muy bien), con una canción que Yamaguchi clama, se llama _Spring Day._

Y nuevamente, inconscientemente, y preparado para repetirlo mil veces más en su vida mientras siga conviviendo con ellos, Kei lo repite: El contacto.

…..

—¡Tadashi!

Kei rueda los ojos en el minuto en que Akiteru abre la boca y se acerca a Yamaguchi. Sus delgados brazos rodean el cuerpo de Yamaguchi, quien devuelve el gesto. El sol da a todo el jardín de la casa de Tsukishima. Las pequeñas camelias que crecen junto a la puerta, el árbol de naranjas que está junto a Kei, y Yamaguchi, con su piel de té con canela al sol.

Kei observa como hablan y se cruza de brazos bajo el árbol de naranjas. Yamaguchi habla con él como si fuera su propio hermano mayor, y sabe que Akiteru se siente así por Tadashi. Su familia entera lo adora, después de todo.

—¿Ya te contó Kei?

Yamaguchi frunce las cejas en curiosidad y niega con la cabeza. Akiteru ríe, abrazándolo por los hombros, y revolviéndole el cabello. Kei nota como la piel de Yamaguchi brilla al sol, perlada, y como sus ojos brillan con la luz.

—¿Qué cosa?

Akiteru sonríe. Sus dientes se ven blanquísimos en el sol, y sus ojos dorados brillan. Yamaguchi cree que nunca ha visto una sonrisa tan brillante en Akiteru, ni esa expresión de total felicidad.

—Me voy a casar.

Los ojos de Tadashi se expanden y sus irises brillan en la emoción. Abraza a Akiteru con fuerza, y Akiteru corresponde el gesto con total alegría. Kei, acercándose a ellos, observa la escena en silencio. Nota el afecto entre ellos, y el estómago se le revuelve en puras emociones que no sabe identificar.

—¡Felicidades, Akiteru!

Akiteru ríe—Muchas gracias, Tadashi, pero te decía no sólo por eso. Le pedí a Kei que te dijera que estás invitado a la boda, así que puedes ir con cualquier acompañante. ¡Ah! ¡Te pasaré la invitación!

Akiteru se pierde en el interior de la casa y Yamaguchi sonríe mirando a Kei. Su estómago de nuevo se siente revuelto en puras emociones, pero esta vez es capaz de identificar al menos una de ellas: alegría.

Yamaguchi se acerca a Kei y le pone una mano al hombro. Kei cierra los ojos por unos segundos y sonríe ligeramente.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—Ibas a venir en cualquier minuto y Akiteru te lo diría. No era necesario.

Yamaguchi sonrió nuevamente. Él tenía eso de sonreír siempre, como si pudiera arreglar los problemas del mundo con eso. Kei suele pensar que, al menos arregla algo de él, que lo hace desde que se conocieron.

Akiteru le entrega la invitación y Yamaguchi le agradece con una sonrisa. Kei y Tadashi entran a la casa y suben a la habitación del rubio, donde hablan acostados en la cama de Kei.

—¿Ya sabes con quién irás? —pregunta Tsukishima, cerrando los ojos por unos segundos. El olor a limonada que su madre prepara, la sensación de calor en su piel, el sabor del sol en sus labios. La voz de Yamaguchi en su oído sin querer ser un susurro.

—Con Tsukki, obviamente.

El sonido de las sonrisas de Yamaguchi en su desbocado corazón.

….

—¿A qué universidad irás, Tsukki?

La voz de Yamaguchi es como caramelo fundiéndose e hirviendo sobre alguna clase de dulce pequeño. Era algo tan dulce y suave, pero nunca hostigosa. Dejaba el sabor en la boca, ansiando por más.

O quizás Tsukishima simplemente se está volviendo loco.

Caminaban por las calles camino a la casa de Yachi, en dónde se reunirían todos a pasar la tarde y comer pastel. Yamaguchi tenía el cabello amarrado y las zapatillas desamarradas. Las pecas alzándose como constelaciones en la noche más oscura del invierno aún cuando las temperaturas eran las más altas de la época. Tsukishima mira el cielo. La graduación será en dos semanas más, y dos semanas luego de eso sus _kouhais_ ya habrían terminado el año. Se preguntó si ellos los recordarían como ellos recordaron a sus _senpais._ Como aún los recuerdan, como aún los quieren.

—Quiero ir a la Universidad de Tokio—dijo, aún mirando al cielo. El sol quemando sus pupilas y él buscando nubes. No hay.

—¿Y qué vas a estudiar?

A Tsukishima de alguna manera le fascina como Yamaguchi no pregunta que quiere estudiar o dónde quiere ir. Le pregunta a dónde irá o qué hará, como si fuera completamente seguro para él su ingreso en la universidad, como si no dudara de que lo logrará todo.

¿Ha habido alguna vez una persona tan que tuviera tanta confianza en él? Seguramente Akiteru, pero por alguna razón desde Yamaguchi se siente diferente.

—Lo estoy pensando—susurró. Fue tan suave que por medio segundo dudó de si Yamaguchi lo había escuchado bien, pero el pensamiento se fue rápidamente. _Yamaguchi siempre lo escuchaba bien_ —¿Qué hay de ti, Yamaguchi?

Yamaguchi sonríe, encogiéndose de hombros. El cabello amarrado se le mueve, salta con cada paso, tomando un tono verdoso con el sol. Faltan sólo dos cuadras para llegar a la casa de Yachi, donde todos los esperan y los apuran mediante mensajes de texto.

—No lo sé aún—dice, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones cortos.

Tsukishima se ve tentado de preguntarle qué opina de la Universidad de Tokio, que si no lo interesa dar el examen con él y ver si quedan juntos. _Que si no lo interesa seguir con él durante la universidad también._

Al final, cuando llegan a la casa de Yachi, Hinata y Yamaguchi tienen una guerra con cojines, intentan cocinar (Kageyama casi quema la cocina. Tsukishima lo grabó, listo para burlarse de él durante todas sus vidas), comen comida china e incluso Hinata propone que todos se hagan perforaciones en las orejas y que utilicen aros que combinen. Tsukishima se burla y le dice que es un cursi, Kageyama le sigue y Yamaguchi, si bien se ríe y burla un poco, apoya la idea junto con Yachi. Ya luego ven _Law & Order, _entrada la noche. Kageyama con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Hinata, Hitoka texteando con Kiyoko, y Yamaguchi apoyado en Tsukishima, quien sólo acaricia suavemente la palma de su mano con el pulgar.

…..

—¡Apúrate, Yamaguchi!

—¡Lo siento, Tsukki!

Yamaguchi corre, con corbata en mano y el pelo enredado, en dirección a Tsukishima y su familia, todos fuera el hogar y junto al auto. La madre de Kei le sonríe a Yamaguchi y le besa una mejilla, mientras su padre le da palmadas en la espalda y le pregunta cómo va todo. Kei frunce los labios en su dirección y Tadashi le sonríe. Parece por momentos que sus pecas brillan como puntos fluorescentes, como pequeños soles destellando todo lo cercano y cegando a Kei.

Pequeñas supernovas.

El viaje al recinto de la boda fue bastante tranquilo, con una canción de la radio sonando y los susurros de Tadashi llenando la cabeza de Tsukishima. Su voz acariciando toda su mente, como llevándolo por las nubes y desconectándolo del mundo entero. Lejos, lejos, vagando por Marte y Orión.

Yamaguchi no era capaz de esconder la sonrisa cuando, al llegar, vislumbró a Tanaka hablando junto con Noya-san, corriendo hacia ellos y abrazándose. Ennoshita y Asahi estaban ahí también, lado a lado mientras hablaban de algo. Kei, durante su lenta caminata hacia ellos, pensó en todo el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que los habían visto. Tanaka y Nishinoya, a pesar de lo mal que lo hacían académicamente durante la preparatoria, se fueron a estudiar a Tokio. Asahi trabajaba en Miyagi, mientras Ennoshita también había ido a la universidad, pero al norte de Japón, en Tohoku, a unas cuatro horas de Miyagi. Todos parecían haberse visto por última vez hace mucho tiempo, porque Kei no veía otra explicación a Nishinoya colgando del brazo de Asahi y pegándose a su cuerpo sin importar el calor de aquel día sábado. Tampoco pensaba que Ennoshita estaría especialmente complacido con Tanaka abrazándolo sin pudor, siendo alguien que respetaba tanto el espacio personal y la proximidad aceptada culturalmente por los japoneses.

Pero parecía bien con eso, sin importar los ojos de otros invitados o el calor del momento. Parecían felices de verse.

El corazón de Kei se oprimió un poco al pensar que Yamaguchi y él terminarían así.

…..

—¿No es bonito esto?

La tarde había pasado en calma y una bella ceremonia. Los cerezos florecían con una parsimonia bellísima, llenando de un suave rosa todo el lugar y las vestimentas de los asistentes, al ser todo al aire libre. El cabello de Saeko, y su blanco vestido, llenos de fragmentos rosáceos que parecían caer el cielo sólo para decorarla a ella y a Akiteru, vestidos de blanco y moviéndose al son de una suave canción de Radiohead. El rostro de Saeko escondido en el hombro de Akiteru, sus manos apoyadas en su espalda, con el anillo brillando con fuerza, mientras Akiteru sonríe con calma y afirma fuertemente a Saeko al son de _No Surprises._

Kei deja su vaso en la mesa en la que están sentados Tadashi y él junto con los chicos de Karasuno. Todos metidos en su mundo (Nishinoya sentado al lado de Yamaguchi, susurrándole algo al oído a Asahi mientras él sonríe y mantiene una mano en su muslo, al tiempo en que Tanaka y Ennoshita bailan al son de la canción alejados tanto de la mesa como de la pareja principal), Tsukishima sólo se concentra en mirar a Yamaguchi, sentado junto a él y apoyado en su hombro, con su delgada nariz rozando ligeramente su quijada. Intenta ignorar con todas sus fuerzas el suave cosquilleo que nace en su piel y se acrecenta en la boca de su estómago, como si un montón de pétalos de cerezos se juntarán en un huracán y recorrieran todo su ser.

—¿Qué cosa? —susurra de vuelta al cabo de unos segundos. No tiene por qué murmurar, pero la voz de Tadashi sale tan suave que _no sabe_ evitar el susurro en su voz, tan ronca y tosca como sale.

—Esto—responde Yamaguchi—. La boda, la ceremonia, los cerezos. Su amor.

Kei se relame los labios y una media sonrisa amenaza con asomarse. Siente las pestañas de Yamaguchi rozar con la piel y su aliento cálido chocar con su cuello. Saeko se despega un poco de Akiteru y se sonríen. Akiteru besa su mejilla y Saeko esconde el rostro en su pecho, encogiéndose un poco. La canción no se detiene aún, tan suave como la piel de la nariz de Yamaguchi rozando su quijada y sus labios casi besando su garganta.

—La canción es tan triste—Yamaguchi habla de nuevo al cabo de unos segundos. _Batum, batum._ El corazón de Kei le late en los oídos—. Es desesperanzadora, pero ellos la bailan con tanto amor, como si pudieran detener todas esas cosas tristes que dice la canción y pudieran mantenerse siempre juntos y felices. Se ven felices bailando, aún si a Akiteru no le gusta este grupo o la música que tocan. Se aman mucho, Tsukki, lo suficiente como para que Akiteru baile esto como su vals principal y como para que Saeko-san acepte tener una ceremonia occidental. Se aman tanto que es esperanzador.

Kei gira el rostro y ve por un minuto a Tadashi. Sus ojos están entrecerrados y sonríe con una dulzura inexplicable mientras la canción alcanza el clímax. Kei es capaz de ver por el rabillo del ojo a Akiteru y a Saeko riendo, mientras más allá de Yamaguchi, Tanaka y Ennoshita se abrazan con fuerza mientras se mueven al ritmo de la música. El corazón le retumba en el estómago cuando Tadashi se acomoda en su hombro y se pega un poco más a él. La noche está entrando, el calor ha bajado, y Kei piensa por un segundo que estaría contento de volver a sofocarse si es en la piel de Yamaguchi.

Su mano tiembla un poco cuando se acerca la palma pecosa de Yamaguchi y acaricia sus dedos con calma y torpe amabilidad, sin estar acostumbrado a ser gentil ni físico con nadie. Tadashi sonríe y devuelve el contacto. El corazón de Kei ahora late no sólo en su estómago, si no en su cuello, en sus venas y en sus dedos, los que enreda con los dedos de Yamaguchi, seguro de que él es capaz de sentir también el latido de su corazón.

…..

—Tsukki

—¿Hm?

Silencio. La queda voz de Yamaguchi, acostado en el futón junto a la cama de Kei, se silencia de repente. Son las tres de la mañana, y aunque no tiene sueño, Kei ha mantenido los ojos cerrados desde que se han ido a acostar (Yamaguchi ahí, pues su madre le ofreció quedarse luego de lo tarde que terminó la ceremonia), seguro de que Yamaguchi dormía desde hace un rato ya. No esperaba la voz que salió con parsimonia y un poco de ronquez, pero no dudó en responder al instante.

—Iré a Tohoku a estudiar.

Los ojos de Kei se abren y puede observar el techo de su habitación. Blanco, hecho notable aún en la oscuridad, igual que los rayones de estrellas que tanto él como Tadashi hicieron en el techo cuando tenían nueve o diez años.

—¿Tohoku? —pregunta, y la voz le sale más ronca, más herida de lo que quería que sonara.

—Lo he hablado con Ennoshita-san. Me ha dicho que la universidad es muy buena, que los paisajes son muy lindos, y no está tan lejos de Miyagi, ¿sabes?, son como las cuatro horas de Tokio a Miyagi.

Silencio nuevamente, ahora de parte de Kei, con los ojos demasiado enfocados en el techo y en los rayones que hicieron hace años. De repente encuentra algo que escribieron con plumón cuando se conocieron. Algo así como " _T + K_ ". Lo recuerda porque sus padres lo regañaron muchísimo ese día, pero les hacía tan feliz que tuviera un amigo que lo dejaron pasar con inmediatez.

—Incluso me ha dicho que puedo vivir con él—Yamaguchi habla de nuevo, luego del mortífero silencio. La voz le sale temblorosa, débil—. Pero ya sabes que vive con Morisuke-san, el antiguo líbero de Nekoma. Si recuerdas a Morisuke-san, ¿no? El chico bajo y amable que…-

—Cállate, Yamaguchi—Suelta Kei, con la voz ronca y la garganta seca, ardiente. Cuando Yamaguchi se ponía nervioso hablaba demasiado.

—Lo siento, Tsukki,

Kei traga saliva y se sienta sobre la cama. Yamaguchi le imita y se sienta sobre el futón. No se ven. Tadashi mira sus manos, sobre el futón, y Tsukishima mira la pared de su habitación. Akiteru le ha dejado un _post-it_ junto al librero. Sabe que fue él porque nadie más le deja _post-its._

—Tohoku está a ocho horas de Tokio—es lo primero que dice cuando han pasado como cinco o seis minutos de silencio total. Yamaguchi asiente, sin despegar su vista de sus manos y sin decir palabra alguna—. El clima es áspero, es fuerte. No es como en Miyagi—Yamaguchi volvió a asentir—. Está lejos. La gente la considera lejos. Es posible que no _podamos_ visitarte. —otro asentimiento, otro silencio. La voz de Kei ardiendo, las yemas de sus dedos quemando y el huracán de los pétalos de cerezos haciéndose más y más grande, con un viento terrible asomándose y una tormenta eléctrica amenazando. Sus ojos dorados titilaron y se posaron por un segundo en Tadashi, para finalmente caer nuevamente en el _post-it_ de Akiteru, Segundos de silencio, y la voz de Kei rompiendo el ambiente—¿Por qué no vas, entonces, a Tokio con nosotros? — _Conmigo,_ calló, con una rotura que intentó tragarse.

Tadashi levantó la vista entonces, mirando a Kei, quien no le devolvió la vista. Sus cejas estaban fruncidas en una angustia evidente, y sin poder evitarlo, se sentó junto a Kei en la cama. No dejó de mirarlo en todo el proceso, aún cuando Kei no despegaba la vista del papelito pegado en su pared. No podía leerlo, pues no llevaba sus lentes, pero intentaba concentrarse en intentar leerlo o al menos intentar descifrar lo que podría decir, porque sabía que, si miraba a Tadashi, no sería capaz de quitarle los ojos de encima y de reprocharle su decisión, de pedirle que se fuera con ellos a Tokio. Que se fuera con él, y vivieran juntos como tácitamente habían decidido desde que se volvieron amigos.

Yamaguchi alargó la mano y le pasó los dedos por el corto cabello, ligeramente más largo de lo que lo tenía en primer año de preparatoria. Yamaguchi no le exigió respuestas ni palabras, tan sólo le rodeo el cuello con los manchados brazos y apoyó su quijada en su hombro. Kei apoyó sus manos sobre la espalda de Tadashi con suavidad, sin abrazarlo como tal. Sentía que nunca sería capaz de dejarlo ir luego de eso.

A final se recostaron en la cama de Tsukishima, con Tadashi jugando con los dedos del rubio mientras él pasaba la otra mano por su rostro. No importaba lo oscuro que todo estuviera, Kei aún podía diferenciar todas las pecas de su rostro, la avellana de sus ojos y sus mechones revueltos en su frente. Sabía que tenía el cabello amarrado, los pies rozándose entre sí como acto de nerviosismo y los labios fruncidos. Lo sabía por el mero hecho de existir, lo sabía por el mero hecho de ser Yamaguchi.

—Miyagi será nuestro punto de encuentro—susurra Yamaguchi—. No importa cuán lejos estemos, siempre volveremos acá.

Kei pasa sus dedos de sus pómulos a su cabello, acariciando los oscuros mechones y el casco, empujando ligeramente la cabeza de Tadashi hacia sí mismo antes de besar con suavidad su frente. Su piel sabe a primavera, y su cabello huele a dulzura, a cariño, a paz. A amor adolescente.

….

—¡Acérquense!

Yachi agita una mano y todos se acercan a ella. Kei rueda los ojos, pero aún así se acomoda junto a un Tadashi sonriente, parado junto a Kageyama, Hinata y la misma Yachi. El flash de la cámara de la madre de Yachi lo ciega por un minuto y tiene que parpadear varias veces para no ver reflejos extraños en cualquier cosa que vea.

El sol les da con una extraña suavidad el día de la ceremonia de graduación. Están juntos en cada fotografía, sin importar todos los compañeros que cada uno de ellos tenía en sus propias clases. Las sonrisas de Yachi y Yamaguchi, las lágrimas de Hinata y la seriedad de Kageyama y Tsukishima resaltan en todas las cámaras que los apuntan y se congelan como un eterno recuerdo. Hinata salta en una de las fotografías, queriendo quedar a la altura de sus amigos, sonriente. Yamaguchi la reclama como su favorita del día, proponiendo que la impriman cuando se vayan a la universidad y las peguen. Kei se burla y Kageyama discute con Hinata mientras Yachi y Yamaguchi ríen por la escena. Kei se pregunta cuánto tiempo tendrá que pasar hasta que esa clase de escenas se vuelvan a repetir.

—¡Una última foto! —dice la mamá de Hinata, quien rueda los ojos, pero finalmente se forma junto con sus amigos y sonríe, listo para una fotografía más.

—¡Digan _universo_! —dice la mamá de Yachi, y los chicos sonríen porque saben entender la palabra como una referencia a los aretes que finalmente decidieron hacerse, siguiendo la idea de Hinat, quien tenía un aro con la forma del sol, mientras Kageyama uno de Saturno. Yachi uno de la Tierra; Tsukishima uno de la luna y Yamaguchi uno con forma de estrella. Satélites naturales, estrellas y astros. Amigos que duran, ramos de flores como congratulaciones y sonrisas brillantes. Mientras todos sonríen ampliamente, Kei hace amago de sonrisa en esa última foto.

…..

—Llámame en cada oportunidad posible.

—¡Sí, Tsukki!

—Y come bien. No vivas a base de papas fritas ni McDonald's ni nada.

Yamaguchi sonrió.

—Lo sé, Tsukki, pero también necesitaré que no comas pastel todos los días.

Tsukishima, entonces, frunció la nariz.

El motor de la camioneta de Asahi sonaba con fuerza. Ennoshita está sentado en el asiento del copiloto mientras Tanaka se apoya en la ventana y hablan. Kei admira la forma en que Tanaka no llora ni se mortifica por la inminente ida de Ennoshita, y debe reconocer (pero _jamás_ lo admitirá), que siente cierta clase de _respeto_ por él en esa situación.

Quizás su _senpai_ ha madurado un poco y se ve listo para enfrentar todos los desafíos que la vida le pondrá por delante. A Kei le parece entonces que un año es en realidad demasiado y muy abrumador. Se pregunta cuánto habrá cambiado de sí mismo en todo ese año, pero la verdad ya hay cosas que han cambiado demasiado tan sólo con el paso de los meses.

Yamaguchi termina de guardar sus cosas en .la camioneta de Asahi y se gira a Tsukishima. Lo mira con una dulzura indescriptible y una pequeña sonrisa, casi como si no fueran a alejarse por meses, como si no estuvieran rompiendo el esquema que construyeron por años.

Pero estaba bien.

A Kei le dolía, y sabía que a Tadashi le dolía también, pero confiaban en el otro, confiaban en sus sentimientos y confiaban en todo lo que habían construido en casi diez años de relación. Kei sabía y confiaba en que Tadashi nunca le heriría (no a propósito al menos, porque Kei sabe admitirlo, y debe reconocerlo también: en toda relación humana es imposible no herir, porque los actos siempre terminan por acarrear sucesos que terminan hiriendo y afectando sin notarlo, pero está seguro que Tadashi siempre lo curaría, que siempre le besaría la palma de las manos y la punta de la nariz luego de cada problema, de cada duda y conflicto), que nunca le traicionaría, que nunca le abandonaría. Kei sabe, por experiencia más que nada, que Tadashi siempre estaría, y no puede si no devolver el favor a alguien a quien quiere tan fervientemente.

Tadashi se acercó a Kei y Kei se quitó su aro. Estiró la mano hacia la oreja izquierda de Yamaguchi y sacó su aro también, poniendo en su lugar el aro de la luna para luego poner en su propia oreja el aro de la estrella.

—¿Tsukki?

—Cállate, Yamaguchi.

Una sonrisa y un destello.

Al final Tsukishima piensa que quizás Hinata no fue tan estúpido al proponer la idea de perforarse las orejas con la idea de nunca olvidarse entre ellos y de siempre estar conectados; porque sin importar lo exageradamente sentimental que encuentra la idea, ahora hay algo más que lo une con Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi sonríe tocando el aro y pasa una mano por la oreja de Kei. Kei le sonríe con sutileza.

—Llámame cuando llegues.

—Lo haré.

Entonces Kei se inclina un poco y roza sus labios con suavidad. Susurra, entonces.

—La luna estará siempre contigo—y lo besa. Labios juntos y fuegos artificiales. El huracán en su estómago de vuelta y sus dedos quemándose por acariciar su cabello, cosa que hace con dulzura.

Yamaguchi posa sus manos en su nuca y Kei desea por un minuto que ser capaz de fundirse en él. No importa el calor, las futuras clases ni las ocho horas de distancia. Todo recae en Yamaguchi, siempre lo ha hecho.

Tadashi se separa y le sonríe, sin alejarse ni un poco más.

—Que las estrellas te guíen—y ambos ríen.

El sabor a primavera, el olor a miel y las sonrisas desbocadas siempre le pertenecerán, son suyas. Todo lo construido en su pequeño universo ha sido siempre construido por y para los dos. Los astros, los libros y las papas fritas crujientes suaves. Cosas que sólo ellos dos son capaces de compartir, de entender, de amar, como el uno al otro. Se confían, se entienden y aprecian, así que a Tsukishima no le importa mucho si es Tohoku o es el último lugar del mundo, no le importa si es el apocalipsis o si sólo es el fin de otro año, si es el inicio de otra etapa de la vida, no importa tanto mientras Yamaguchi esté. Y él sabe, Dios, Kei sabe y tiene claro, que Yamaguchi siempre estará. Que, como la Luna y las estrellas, Tadashi siempre le hará compañía hasta en las noches más nubladas.


End file.
